It's Getting Hot in Here
It's Getting Hot in Here is the 13th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis ROAD TRIP TO OJAI – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord), Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes), Silver (Jessica Stroup) and Annie (Shenae Grimes) decide to have a girls' weekend and head to a yoga retreat in Ojai. Annie attempts to be a good cousin and invites Emily (guest star Abbie Cobb, "Jonas") along for the weekend but confronts her about being a downer on the trip. Emily purposefully neglects to wake Annie up for a sweat lodge session and uses the opportunity to turn the girls against Annie. Naomi, who originally thinks the retreat is silly, suddenly decides to extend her stay. Silver runs into Navid (Michael Steger), and the two have a secret rendezvous. Adrianna returns from the retreat and calls a tabloid to sell an exclusive story. Meanwhile, Debbie (Lori Loughlin) plans a romantic dinner for Ryan (Ryan Eggold), but they are interrupted by Dixon (Tristan Wilds), forcing Ryan to quickly find a place to hide. Charlie (guest star Evan Ross) realizes Annie has feelings for Liam (Matt Lanter). Recap Adrianna's mom tells her the paparazzi are back. Adrianna is splashed all over the tabloids, and none of it is good. Her mom thinks she should sell her story. The record label wants their advance back, plus she still owes a fortune on the house she rented. Adrianna doesn't know how she'd go about it, since her publicist isn't even returning her calls. Mom says not to worry. One of the tabloids is interested. She gives Adrianna the number and asks her to think about it. Navid arrives at Silver's. He kisses her, and when he tries to kiss her again, she stops him. Last week was amazing, but when he leaves, she gets sick to her stomach. She can't do this to Adrianna. Not even after she and Navid are done. If somebody started dating her guy right after they broke up, Silver would kill them. Navid figures they can keep it quiet until some time has passed, but she refuses. Liam is on his way out, and tells Charlie he'll see him later. A knock at the door turns out to be Annie. Liam aims her at Charlie and keeps going. They kiss, and he suggests they go hiking, but she says they need to talk. She doesn't want to see him anymore. She plays the "no time for a relationship card", and apologizes. Charlie says he is, too and Annie leaves. Adrianna talks to the reporter. All he'll offer is $10,000 because she has no new information. When she has some, she should call him back and he'll be able to offer her more. Naomi, Annie and Silver have lunch together. Silver has a brilliant idea. Chicks weekend away, yoga retreat. Spa in the woods, sweat lodge and everything. Adrianna joins them, whining about the paparazzi. Silver invites her to join them for the yoga weekend, and she accepts.Annie starts packing for the yoga trip. Deb made her invite Emily, so she'll be joining them. She died her hair to look like Annie. She uses everything of Annie's, she is single white femaling her. Dixon agrees with Deb; it's no big deal. She has a yelling tantrum, and Emily hears the whole thing. The girls finish their drive up north, and Emily is sulking. When they arrive, they see the whole place is tipis. Ade has an extreme reaction when she finds that Ashton Kutcher is no longer following her on Twitter.They're welcomed by the guru, and relieved of their cell phones. Ade refuses, but the guru forces the issue.Ryan and Deb are excited about an evening together at home, alone. Noami is really hating their weekend away, and Adrianna wants to check on her website. Annie tries to get through to Emily by telling her she totally felt like an outsider when she arrived in Beverly Hills. She just needs time to adjust.Adrianna continues to bitch about losing everything. Naomi and Silver confront her about getting what she deserves, given what she did. Ade goes no holds barred, and Naomi throws it all right back at her. Jealous? Oh, sure; Naomi always wanted to get in a car accident with a talented guy, so she could steal all his music and be just like Ade. Adrianna flounces out. The girls do yoga outside by the water, and there's a lovely breeze. The leader notices that Adrianna is gone, but Naomi figures she's just trying to tweet with a rock and a twig. Annie begs off from the walk, asking to be wakened in time for the sweat lodge, and Emily says no problem. Liam and Charlie play ping pong. Charlie is really good. Liam asks why he looks so sad, and Charlie tells him Annie broke up with him yesterday. Charlie asks if Liam knows if she's seeing someone else, and Liam says no. Charlie has to decide if he's going to do the next semester in Paris. He wasn't going to go, because of Annie but they're over, so he may as well go. He'd be leaving next week. Liam says he hopes he won't go, since he likes having his big brother around. Navid and Dixon talk about his chest. Dixon is afraid his pecs are getting too big. Ade's mom approaches Navid, it's urgent she speak with Adrianna immediately. She tried to move her funds to her mom's bank account to protect them from seizure, but she didn't sign a paper and the bank won't move the funds without her signature. Her funds are vulnerable. Navid knows she's in Ojai. He offers to bring the papers to her. Dixon cracks a joke about Navid's future mother-in-law, and gets a stone glare in response. Naomi is still hating the weekend. It's time for the sweat lodge. Adrianna rejoins them. Silver asks where Annie is, and Emily lies. She says Annie is asleep, and she asked Emily not to wake her.One of the fellow visitors sobs her way through sharing her past in the sweat lodge. Adrianna gets picked by the guru to drop her burden. First she has to say what role she played in how things unfolded. The guru just keeps digging. Adrianna shares that she got pregnant and gave a baby up for adoption two years ago. She figures she gave her baby up so she could do something amazing with her life. But if she's just going to be plain old Adrianna, then what did she give her baby up for. Her friends gather around her in support. Ryan and Deb are getting their evening together. He memorized the label on the wine bottle to impress her. Dixon comes home, and Deb shoves Ryan out the door. She tells Dixon she's trying out some new recipes, and he's all excited, and starving. The guru asks Silver her deepest desire, and she says she wants to get into filmmaker. The guru pushes her just like she did Adrianna, telling her she can make whatever she wants manifest, but she needs to say it. Silver says the heat got to her, and she needs to leave. As she leaves the tent, she sees Navid. She thinks he's not real, because of the sweat lodge. She kisses him. They go in her tipi and start tearing each other's clothes off as they kiss.The guru tells Naomi she's next. She refuses to participate. This isn't her kind of thing. She sets her face and refuses to answer. The guru shares a story, and Naomi chooses to 'feed the good wolf'. She shares that she was raped, and claims she's on the other side. She's moved on. The guru tells her she should be very proud of herself, and that she's a strong woman. A survivor. The guru asks her how she'll use this to grow, and Naomi says she'd like to help others who have been through what she's been through. She wants to use her wealth to help. The guru is wrapping up the meeting, and Emily interrupts to thank everybody. She says they are wonderful, and not at all shallow and superficial like Annie said. She claims that Annie asked her not to say anything to them about the things she says behind their backs.Dixon is dragging out dinner. Ryan remains stuck in the pantry. Annie confronts Emily about leaving her asleep. She starts coming down on her hard, and the girls go to bat for Emily. Silver rejoins the group, and Adrianna sees Navid. He hands over the papers, as Ade calls him the best boyfriend in the world. Silver and Navid look miserable.The girls all take their phones back, except Naomi. She's going to stay the week. She wants to continue exploring some of the realizations she had in the sweat lodge. She gives Silver her keys to get everybody home again. Liam and Charlie have dinner. When Liam goes to get seconds, a text comes through for him from Annie, and Charlie sees it. "I get why we can't be together but it doesn't mean that it hurts any less."Dixon is still dragging his way through dinner. Deb looks at her watch. He finally heads upstairs to study, and she rescues Ryan. She doesn't want the kids knowing she's dating their teacher, and he's fine with it. He wants to keep seeing her. Emily sees them kissing.Annie gets a text that says "Come see me tomorrow, we belong together" from Liam. Naomi is dressed like the guru, who tells her that from this day forward, her life will never be the same.Annie arrives, telling Liam she got his text. She shows it to him, and he swears he didn't send it. But Charlie must have. Before he left, he told Liam he wants him to be happy. Liam and Annie kiss.Adrianna calls the magazine guy and tells him she has something for him. She had a baby. He said that's good, but not good enough. If she were trying to get her baby back, that would be a big story. She says she is. She's trying to get her baby back. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Evan Ross as Charlie Selby :Abbie Cobb as Emily Bradford :Maeve Quinlan as Constance Tate-Duncan Guest starring :Claudia Black as Guru Sona :Stephen Heat as Warwick :Stephanie Reibel as Susan Trivia Opening Tagline: Liam * Silver and Naomi tell Ade off at the retreat for her behavior. *Annie breaks up with Charlie *Navid and Silver sleep together at the retreat. *Emily tries to pit Annie's friends against her. *Charlie figures out that Annie and Liam want to be together and leaves for Paris *Annie and Liam get together. *Ade tries to make money by pretending to the tabloids that she wants her baby back. Quotes :Annie – Emily She's Single White Femaling me! :Ade – On my God! Ashton Kutcher is no longer following me on Twitter :Silver: Give in to the experience :Naomi: The only thing I wanna give in to is a vodka martini and a sexy park ranger. Music *"Free" by Plan B *"Kettering" by The Antlers *"Lullaby" by The Curse *"Respect The Dignity Of Women" by Refugee All stars of Sierra Leone *"Supernova" by Malcom Mays *"You've Got The Love" by Florence & The Machine Photos Hotinherestill4.jpg Hotinherestill3.jpg Hotinherestill2.jpg Hotinherestill1.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3